La bella y la bestia
by neko hatsune23
Summary: ella era bella fragil como una rosa el era una bestia esclavo de sus impulsos unico dia en que se conocieron se enamoraron pero ¿que ocurrira luego?.
1. Chapter 1

- Una luz entraba en mi habitación y me despierta casi inmediatamente. El despertador suena con mi canción favorita "_what your want" _de _"evanescence"_, comencé a cantar, y un rato después comencé a recordar que debía prepararme para el colegio, faltaban unos 40 minutos para que comenzara la primera clase. Me levante de mi cama con algo de flojera debería acostumbrarme a pararme temprano desde ahora pero con pereza se me hace imposible, me dirija al baño que se encontraba a un lado de mi armario color pastel con detalles dorados.

Me desvestí incorporando mi cuerpo en la tina llena de agua caliente, lo siento, no me he presentado soy Hatsune Miku y tengo 16 años estudio en el colegio vocaloid high school, y estudio en el tercero de secundaria que puedo decir de mi no soy de las chicas que se creen de las mejores ni de las atractivas siempre mi meta será ser feliz con las personas que quiero y me asegurare de serlo no solo para mi si no brindar amor, alegría y esperanza a todos mis amigos y familiares siempre he pensado así aunque lo consideran muy ñoño y aveces trato de ocultar mi verdadera yo, una vez cambie solo para encajar pero luego me di cuenta que lo que hacia no era lo correcto así que deje todo para ser yo misma, y ahora estoy aquí en un nuevo colegio, me distraje hablando tanto de mi que se me olvido el colegio. Al terminar de lavar mi cabello Salí de la tina a cepillar mis dientes.

Volví a mi habitación donde me colocaría el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una mini falda color azul, unas medias hasta la entrepierna negras, unas botas marrones con tacón no muy alto, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Empecé por recoger luego mi cábelo aguamarina en dos coletas y ponerme algo de maquillaje en mis pómulos un rubor color durazno, rímel en mis pestañas, y un labial rojo.

Al terminar baje al salón principal a desayunar y reencontrarme con mis padres, al bajar no se encontraba nadie solo una nota en la nevera y un sobre con dinero la nota decía:

_"querida hija mikuo, tu padre y yo no nos encontraremos por unas semanas por razones de trabajo, te dejamos en un sobre dinero para lo que necesites cualquier emergencia sabes a que numero llamar, te queremos atte.: mama y papa"._

Ya se ha hecho costumbre quedarme sola en casa ya que mis padres son aquellos con mucho trabajo que nunca tienen tiempo para mi ni papa nadie, pero acostumbro ignorar ese tema ya que lo supere hace algunos años ya.

Salí de mi casa para ir directo a mi nuevo colegio que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí hasta por lo menos dos cuadras o quizás llegaría tres, caminaba escuchando música de mi i pod cuando sentía que alguien me miraba, buscaba a todos lados confundida hasta que choque con alguien, al levantar la mirada me encontré con una chica muy tierna de cabello verde.

…: lo siento no fue mi intención.

Miku: no hay problema, aunque yo estaba distraída.

...: hola, soy gumi mgpoid, un placer conocerte de que año eres?

Miku: hola, yo soy Miku Hatsune, soy de tercero de secundaria 3-b un placer conocerte a ti también.

Gumi: bien seamos amigas.

Comencé a distraerme pensando en cosas no tan importantes como ¿que clase de personas conoceré este año?, acaso podrá ser ¿que me enamore? Toda clase de preguntas que jamás me había hecho comenzaban a provocar dolor de cabeza.

Gumi: Miku, hemos llegado.

Me quede sorprendida con tan grande lugar, era grande con algo de felicidad en aquel lugar era algo difícil de explicar la alegría que me causaba este lugar.

Gumi: vamos Miku llegamos tarde a clases.

Al llegar me encontré con un gran edificio de color dorado y detalles azules típicos colores de un colegio, pasamos aquel gran portón para luego pasear por aquel bellísimo parque y entrar por una gran puerta. Luego de subir unas cuantas escaleras llegamos a un salón e inmediatamente gumi comenzó a dar pequeños golpes a la puerta, se abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con un señor no tan mayor de cabello gris, alto, delgado mirándonos fijamente.

Profesor: chicas, se que es el primer día de clases pero llegan tarde.

Gumi: lo lamento profesor me encontré en el camino con esta chica nueva y estaba ubicándola en el colegio.

Profesor: pase señorita mgpoid, y usted espere aquí afuera.

Mi nueva amiga gumi paso a aquel salón diciéndome "suerte", al momento es que se cerró la puerta comencé a tener muchos nervios y hacerme muchas preguntas como: _¿que tal serán mis nuevos compañeros? ¿Me llevare bien con ellos? ¿Me criticaran y me avergonzaran?_ El profesor me invito a pasar y todos clavaron sus miradas en mí.

Profesor: preséntese señorita.

Miku: hola, yo soy Miku Hatsune soy nueva aquí en la ciudad, tengo 16 años, espero llevarme bien con ustedes – sonriendo-

Miles de chicos comenzaron rodearme y a hacerme toda clase de preguntas _¿tienes novio linda? Eres hermosa ¿te gustaría darme un beso? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Siéntate conmigo preciosa? ¿Vamos por un helado?_

Profesor: siéntese chicos y dejen en paz a la señorita Hatsune, tome asiento.

Me dirija a donde se sentaba gumi ya que empezó a gritarme desde el otro lado del aula _"aquí Miku aquí siéntate aquí"_

Me sentí algo incomoda al pasar a mi asiento tal vez era por que todos me miraban con una cara coqueta o pervertida.

Al cabo de unas horas se termino la primera clase y gumi me invito a la cafetería de la escuela para comer unos helados.

Mikuo POV:

Hola, yo soy mikuo un chico no tan común en la sociedad tengo 16 años, mi cabello es aguamarina al igual que mis ojos y tengo un secreto que nadie sabe _"soy un hombre lobo"_ es algo que viene de familia.

Me dirigía al colegio cuando me dio un ataque de rabia y fui a esconderme en un callejón, iba perdiendo el control cuando algo me calmo al mirar a una chica hermosa de cabellos turquesa me quede mirándola fijamente pero ella se percato de ello tuve suerte de que otra chica chocara con ella y se desplomara en el piso tuve oportunidad de irme de ahí. Llegue al colegio e inmediatamente fui a mi salón, al comenzar la clase no le di importancia y comencé a mirar el cielo el color me recordó a aquella chica a la cual encontré pero que rayos me pasa no me abre enamorado de ella o si, cuando comencé a pensar en ella el profesor dejo pasar a una chica y ella comenzó a presentarse cuando la vi era mi querida chica peli turquesa su nombre era Hatsune Miku un hermoso nombre para esa hermosa chica pero que andaba pensando soy un hombre lobo no puedo enamorarme de una chica humana y mucho menos aquella chica que tenia aire de aquellas criaturas llamadas _"ángeles"_ que son muy pocas en el mundo ya que los vampiros han acabado con ellas por años por una eterna lucha de quien reinara en el mundo que esta entre arriba y abajo.

* * *

Hola, este es mi fic de vocaloid el primer capitulo espero que les allá gustado esperen el próximo capi seguro será en unos días si no me da tanta flojera ya que estoy de vacaciones pero no olviden los review y díganme si continuo la historia PD. Me inspire en la bella y la bestia ya que el es un hombre lobo y ella un ángel en progreso que se enamoran pero su amor no puede ser aceptado y el se convierte en bestia y ella vera que hará para evitarlo ok no cuento mas espero verlos el próximo capi adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mikuo POV

Ahí estaba yo de nuevo pensando en aquella chica ¿Qué me ocurre? Como pensar en una chica que esta fuera de mi alcance, pero pensé algo rápido no pierdo nada en conocerla o ¿si? La clase terminara en unos minutos me acercare a ella y tratare de hablarle. Aquellos minutos pasaron rápidos cuando me decidí por acercarme ella y su amiga gumi ya habían salido del salón perdí mi oportunidad de hablarle me acobarde y termine por abandonarlo me senti un gallina al no poder hablarle a una chica.

Miku POV

Con gumi fuimos a comprar unos helados en la cafetería de la escuela y gumi comenzo a platicar de miles de chicos y chicas de aquella institución de verdad que me aburría y de un momento a otra me quede dormida babeando y todo hasta que escuche una fastidiosa voz despertándome.

Gumi: ¡miku! ¡Miku! ¡Miku! Acaso te quedaste dormida

Miku: no gumi solo me dio ganas de cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía.

Gumi: -risa sarcástica- que graciosa miku.

Miku: y bien a quien querías presentarme.

Gumi: ¡luka! ¡Rin! ¡Meiko! Vengan aquí y conozcan a miku.

Rin: hola, un placer conocerte soy kagamine rin.

Miku: mucho gusto.

Luka: hola, miku soy megurine luka un placer.

Miku: hola, luka chan

Meiko: hola enana soy meiko, gusto en conocerte.

Miku: okey, hola ¿enana?

Rin: acostumbra llamarnos a si no te esta insultando.

Meiko: ahora que conoces a tus nuevas amigas chicas, es hora de que conozcas a los chicos más guapos del instituto.

Rin: es cierto vamos miku seguro conquistaras unos cuantos corazones hoy.

Miku: - sonrojada- esta bien –tartamudeando-

Luka: primero a los gemelos Shion.

Rin: oigan Kaito, akaito vengan aquí.

Kaito: ¿que quieren chicas?

Luka: quiero presentarles a Hatsune miku.

Miku: hola, ¿Cómo están?

Kaito: excelente miku, eres muy hermosa

Akaito: si eres muy hermosa Hatsune miku.

Miku: gracias, -sonrojada-

Rin: vamos chicos, no sonrojen a la pobre miku.

Miku: (riendo) disculpen… voy al baño.

Gumi: no tardes...

Miku POV

Fui caminando al baño, una excusa tonta para zafarme de la humillación que tenia, nueva en la escuela primera en coquetearle, caminando distraída me choque con alguien me pregunto a quien mas conoceré.

Miku: lo siento, soy distraída.

…: no te preocupes, yo igual iba distraído.

Mikuo POV.

Perdí, perdí de nuevo debería acostumbrarme a perder todo lo que tengo, es algo normal en mi vida. Comencé a recordar mi pasado cuando era niño y de un momento a otro ya estaba en el piso como un completo idiota, lo siento escuche decir de un angelical voz y tan suave que se podía quebrar.

Miku: hola, soy Hatsune miku.

Mikuo: -riendo- soy mikuo.

Miku: un placer, lo siento iba distraída.

Mikuo: tranquila, de ¿que clases eres miku-chan?

Miku: 3-b y ¿tu?

Mikuo: igual, eres nueva en este colegio ¿no?

Miku: si aunque todavía no me adapto bien, es un poco extraño.

Mikuo: tranquila, se que será extraño pero te adaptaras pronto aunque esta ciudad es algo extraña.

Miku: si ya lo creo, llevo apenas una semana aquí y ya se ha vuelto extraño solo intento alejarme de lo extraño aunque yo lo sea.

Mikuo: esta bien, debemos ir a clase de ciencias.

Miku: que aburrido, ¿quieres ser mi compañero de ciencias?

Mikuo: bueno, no tengo pareja.

Miku: okey, te veo en clases.

Mikuo: te veo luego.

Mikuo POV

Eso fue increíble, pensé que jamás hablaría con ella pero que mas da tuve una oportunidad y ahora soy su compañero de ciencias creo que tendré oportunidad con esta chica, pero que estupideces digo soy un hombre lobo ella no querrá nada conmigo soy una bestia horrible, me conformare con verla de lejos feliz.

Al llegar al laboratorio de ciencias lo primero que vi fue algo que aunque no somos nada me senti destrozado era miku conversando con uno de los chicos mas populares del instituto.

Miku POV.

Llegue al laboratorio y le avise a gumi que ya tenia compañero, ella inmediatamente busco otro se coloco con Shion akaito, me senté en mi respectivo asiento a esperar a mikuo, enseguida entro rin kagamine la verdad esa chica me pareció de lo mas tierna y me cayo bien, pero pude notar a alguien muy similar a ella pero era un ¿chico?

Rin: hola, miku quiero presentarte a alguien.

Miku: así ¿Quién es?

Rin: el es mi hermano gemelo kagamine len.

Al ver me encontré con un apuesto rubio, poseía ojos azules similares a los de rin, eran hermosos, el se me quedo mirando en un instante me sonrió y yo también hize lo mismo.

Len: oye, ¿tienes compañero?-

Miku: lo siento, pero si tengo compañero.

Len: no te preocupes, será para la próxima. Te veo luego.

Miku: claro.

Len: antes de irme, te quería preguntar te gustaría ¿salir conmigo una noche?

Miku: claro, seria un placer.

Len: podrás ¿el viernes por la noche de la semana que viene?

Miku: okey, déjame ver si puedo ese dia cualquier cosa te aviso ¿si?

Len: claro linda, te veo mas tarde.

Luka: oye, miku no acabas de coquetearle a ¿len kagamine?

Miku: el me invito a salir

Luka: pero… señorita atrae chicos acepto…

Rin: ¿enserio? Salir con mi hermano miku, ¡fantástico! Pero te advierto el puede ser muy vanidoso.

Miku: claro que no se ve como una persona muy dulce.

Unos segundos despues mi compañero mikuo llego al laboratorio seguido por el maestro de ciencias, comenzamos disecando unas ranas fue totalmente asqueroso aunque mikuo me ayudo mucho en la parte de cortarlas, mikuo me cayo muy bien tal vez podríamos ser amigos.

Han pasado ya unos 3 meses y ahora no me siento la chica nueva todo lo contrario me siento en casa como si este lugar ya lo conocía, me siento como en un hogar donde todos mis amigos son mi familia mis amigos son varios como luka, rin y meiko y que siempre me apoyan sobre todo gumi esa chica si que es realmente adorable y no me olvido de mikuo mi megor amigo el siempre me apoya, me entiende en todo siempre se preocupa por mi de verdad que lo quiero mucho de verdad que no se que haría sin el, se preguntaran ¿Qué ocurrio en mi cita con len? Bien les contare fue un desastre total creí que len era diferente pero solo era un presumido mas.

Hace unos meses… en la casa de los Hatsune…suena el timbre… y cierta peli turquesa abre la puerta…

Len: hola miku, estas muy linda… claro pero no mas que otras chicas dice casi susurrando lo cual molesta a la peli turquesa.

Miku: okey, a ¿a donde me llevaras?

Len: como que a ¿Dónde?, me llevaras tu no yo.

Miku: claro…

Despues de unos minutos llegaron a un fantástico restaurant uno de esos muy elegantes a los cuales es muy caro de pagar. Nos asignaron una mesa, luego de un rato se nos acerco un mesero del restaurant a preguntarnos que ordenaríamos, cada uno pidió su respectivo plato.

Luego pude notar como len miraba a una chica de la otra mesa y no prestaba atención a lo que le decia, eso me molestaba cada vez mas hasta que llego el mesero con nuestra comida y empezamos a comer. Luego de terminar ocurrio algo a lo que me harte y me descontrole un poco fue cuando llego la cuenta de la comida.

Len: oye miku, puedes pagar la cuenta.

Miku: ¿Cómo?

Len: si puedes pagar la cuenta.

Miku: primero esta es la peor cita que he tenido eres un estúpido, vanidoso, engreído ¿Quién te crees que eres? No me digas que te crees len kagamine por que te rompa la cara hasta que sangre asa que yo no pagare nada así que por que no te quedas aquí mientras te eche esta pasta encima.

Len: miku que te ocurre ensuciaste mi traje nuevo

Miku: perdona, señor engreído adiós y no me vuelvas a hablar nunca en la vida idiota.

Fin del recuerdo…

Bueno eso fue lo que paso en mi cita, en realidad la peor de todas pero ya lo supere ese chico len no merece nada, muchas cosas extrañas andan pasando en la ciudad pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

_Como dice siempre "de dos mejores amigos siempre hay uno que por mas que lo niegue se enamora"._

_Ese fue el capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado los comentarios me ayudaran para el próximo capitulo por favor comenten aunque el lunes comienzo clases que fastidio lo siento, pero tratare de subir dos capítulos mas en lo que queda de semana. Hasta el próximo capitulo, gracias por leer._


End file.
